Redefining Darkness
by xxBardApprenticexx
Summary: When the Fates decide Riddik deserves a small break, they send a stowaway onto the Hunter-Gratzner. How will this concession change the events following the crash? - possible Riddik/OC - language and possibly smut warnings.
1. Stowaway

**Alright, this is a fic I started a while back, and I'm finally posting it. It might turn out to have romance hints (No sappy soap opera crap, I promise.) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer, a large box of pop rocks, a Full Throttle, and Johnny Depp's soul. (I won it in a poker game, but they haven't paid up yet. I'll tell you all when they do.) **

* * *

Redefining Darkness

Chapter 1  
-Stowaway-

"…" said; --...-- thought; _dream-vision_

_"Sisters, the elementals are challenging our decisions with the dark one." "Foolish narcissistic mortals. Who are they to challenge us? We are the Fates!" "Yes, well, perhaps we have been harsh." "Rho!" "Consider the times we've interferred and driven him from anything remotely good for him, Epsilon! Especially now." "The crash is necessary." "I know that, Zeta, but all those deaths are not." "...What would you propose, Rho?" "An ally. One to make him care." "That's impossible. The dark one is not capable of caring." "Do not assume to know his heart, Epsilon." "Hmph." "Epsilon. Rho. Please." "...Fine. One ally. But they will not remember him." "Your ability's use is yours to determine."_

_------------------------------------------- _

A teenage girl snuck onto the ship under the cover of darkness.

--Ironic, I used to be so afraid of the one thing that protects me…--

She crept along the main isle, gazing into the empty cryotubes. Her black windbreaker rustled, making her cringe at the noise.

A whimper came from a dark corner, making the girl jump. She cautiously approached the corner, her senses fully alert. As she got closer, the whimper became a growl. Behind a large barrel she found a small, spiky ball. A flash of light from a passing gravi-sled let her see the young hellhound.

The puppy flushed red and stood to defend itself. It cradled one paw, limping on the other three. The girl quickly rummaged through the pockets of what appeared to be cut-off military cargos, pulling out a piece of shredded meat. The hellhound returned to its normal gray coloring and sniffed the meat, snatching it away when offered. The girl slowly moved one hand towards the puppy, stroking its back. Then she tied a small scrap of her pants on its paw. When finished with the meat, it walked around the girl, now using the paw.

Footsteps fell on the ramp nearest them and the girl grabbed the puppy and climbed into the barrel. The puppy curled up in her lap, twitching every once in a while. The footsteps came closer and the girl realized there were two people inside the ship, with many others just outside.

"See that armored cryotube, Riddik? That'll be your home for the next 57 days." A cocky male voice penetrated her barrel. Then another man spoke, a low rumbling growl that echoed throughout her barrel, vibrating up her spine. "A back route, Johns? That's a long time between stops. A long time for somethin' to go wrong…" this voice said, making her shiver.

--Okay, remember to stay outta his way for sure… wait, haven't I heard that voice before?--

Johns muttered something in Riddik's ear and shoved him in the armored cryotube, practically running off the ship.

Much later, the girl fell asleep in the barrel. "A stowaway, huh? This'll almost be fun…" said the deep, growling voice of Riddik.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""_

___Syra stood on an empty plain, where a battle had recently occurred. Bodies were strewn everywhere, the enemies right beside each other. Tombstones were also abundant, and Syra assumed the war was not a new one. A woman strode towards her from across the field. The woman's dark hair was in long matted dreadlocks, and she was wearing a strange dress that looked like it was made to fight in. The woman's chest glowed with a blue handprint, catching Syra's attention. "You'll have one like it soon." Syra tried to speak, but couldn't. The woman chuckled. "You won't be able to speak yet. Just listen." The woman looked over her shoulder. "You'll be back."_

___"""""""""""""""""""""""""_

The girl woke up to passengers loading the ship. "It ain't right, travlin' with a man that dangerous." Muttered a woman with a Kyrainian accent. "We'll be fine, if that bloody cop Johns does his job…" Responded a man with the same accent.

--Probably prospectors. They always travel cheap. Let's hope the pilot's not.--

"I think it's cool!"

--High, energetic voice. Can't tell if it's a guy or girl. But it is young.--

"Well I for one am very happy just to be getting out of this port. I've been waiting since my flight was delayed almost a week ago."

--Whiny, high, but definitely masculine… I think.--

"Allah, keep us safe on this our Hadjj, and in our lives afterward. Praise Allah." "Praise Allah."

--Whoa! Stereo much? Oh, wait, that's three people. Heh heh. One holy man and three holy boys, apparently on Hadjj. Wait, what's Hadjj?--

"C'mon. Can we get going faster? The sooner we're off the ground, the sooner we can all stop worrying about 'Big Bad' back there."

--The same voice as last night. What was it, Johns? Yea, Johns. Weirdo. Sounds hyped, almost like he's on somethin'…--

"If we go any faster we won't be leaving at all, Mr. John's, so please give our pilot some time. We'll get up soon enough."

--Male, seems nice enough, but then again, so did a lot of the scumbags I had to run from…--

Johns' footsteps retreated towards his cryotube. "Thanks, Owens."

--Woman, guessing she's the pilot Owens was defending.--

"It was nothing. Besides, Fry, you're worth it!"

--What does he mean by that? Footsteps, heavy, most likely Owens'.--

"Owens, I thought we said," "Aw, come off it. As long as nobody sees, Cap' doesn't care. You know that." "I know but,"

--Okay, her voice suddenly ended, why?--

In the background were the distinct noises of two people kissing.

--Oh… now I get it. Alright then, let's review. Two prospectors, man and woman; one gender-blended kid; one strange whiny man; one holy man; three holy boys; one psycho druggie cop; one captain; one crew couple; and one mass murderer. Well, my chances seem just dandy! What to do…--

"Alright, we're finally getting off this rock. We'll be seeing some turbulence, so everybody into their tubes."

A deep male voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

--Oh great, toss around time. What now? They conduct a security search?! God my luck sucks!--

* * *

_**Okay, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll have more chapters up soon. Tell me if you liked, disliked, or have any criticism for it. Thanks!**_

_**--Red--**_


	2. The Crash

**I'm back! Same day, too. I'm proud. Watched the movie, got some inspiration. Well, hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Redefining Darkness

Chapter 2  
The Crash

"…" said; … thought; … flashback; _dream-vision_

A few hours later all passengers and even the crew were asleep in cryotubes.

The teen hefted the puppy hellhound and cautiously crawled out of her now-sideways barrel. She walked the ship, watching the sleeping people, and finally coming to the armored cryotube that held the ship's own personal mass murderer.

Riddik, a.k.a. Big Bad, the universe's most wanted criminal, stood two feet in front of her, with only thick glass between them. He appeared to be asleep, but she still shivered at the sight of him.She nervously twirled a small piece of her pony-tailed dark-brown hair.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I? But where? And how? Definitely how. Just how could I know you?" the teen questioned. Riddik's eyes flew open, revealing the entrancing silver through a slit in his blindfold. The girl froze.

"They say most of your mind shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake." He growled out through the thick glass. The teen leapt back and bumped into Johns' 'tube.

She turned and stared at him, praying he wouldn't wake up. Riddik's voice startled her.

"Might wanna stay away from him, kid. He'll send ya right back to whoever you're runnin' from, no problem." The teen turned and laughed forcibly. "He's a cop. I have to at least give him benefit of the doubt, right? Hopefully not all the universe has fallen to thugs and child molesters. Besides, you're a wanted criminal. Why should I believe you?" She finally finished, almost losing her long-practiced calm.

Riddik chuckled. "Good point, kid. Maybe 'cuz you're not the only one who's ever been in this position." He growled.

--He was a stowaway kid? But even if he was, why help me? I mean, he's a friggin' cold-blooded murderer, right?--

"What's your name, kid?" Riddik asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "… Syra." "Interesting… How old?" "… 19. Why the hell do you wanna know?" "One more thing. Do you believe every guy in blue is a cop?" Riddik caught her completely off guard.

--What? Wait, DUH! That actually makes some sort of weird twisted sense…--

"So Johns is a merc." Syra deduced quickly.

"Quick wits. Good." He said, sounding like a butcher inspecting fresh meat.

"If I didn't have them I'd be dead, wouldn't I?" Syra snapped, sarcasm dripping off her. Riddik gazed at her, hiding any confusion well.

"Sorry. For a second you sounded like this guy that captured me once." Syra almost whispered, looking down at the hellhound sleeping in their barrel again. "Captured? Like an animal?" Riddik asked, obviously amused.

"I was caught sleeping in the alley outside his house. The guards put some of his drugs near me. They found it 'entertaining' to watch innocent kids get tortured. Fuckin' pervs. He kept me like a pet, kept trying to tame me… So, he had to go." Syra muttered at the end, making Riddik chuckle again. "I don't remember much else."

His laugh ceased and his forehead creased. "Noth…? You might wanna duck, kid."

"Huh?" "Duck!" he shouted, and Syra dropped to the floor, just avoiding a swarm of small rocks hurling through the ship.

"What the…" Syra was cut off by the ship lurching and throwing her to the wall. "Kid, behind the tube. Ventilation pocket." Riddik ordered.

Syra paused to raise an eyebrow in silent question and he barked at her, "Move!" She jumped to the described space and watched as the front of Riddik's cryotube shattered, and everything went blank.

-------------------------------------

"_Welcome back." A voice called out. Syra opened her eyes to find herself on the plain from before. The woman stood nearby, searching the bodies for warriors she knew. Syra realized that she again could not speak. "You were right to assume this war is not new. It has been fought for centuries. No one can really recall how it started, or why." The woman mused, looking to the sky. "F… fight for… nothing?" Syra struggled to form the words. "Yes, a war for nothing. Sad, really. But the warriors fight for something. Their families, friends, … those they love." Syra gave the woman a strange look. "F… fight for… love? Why love?" The woman smiled grimly. "Soon you will understand." Syra's eyes widened. "I'll understand?" The woman turned away at the sound of heavy footsteps. "Time for you to go." She said, still facing away. "No! Wait! Explain what you mean!" "Next time."_

* * *

**Alright. Sorry bout the cliff-hanger, but I'll pick it back up soon. Review if you want. **

* * *


	3. Close Calls

**Many thanks to: SheWhoIsLost, FluidDegree, and especially starzstruck-1.  
I really appriciate the reviews. starzstruck-1, I'd love to share a hell hound with you. And I agree, SheWhoIsLost, starting fics in cryosleep is kind of over used.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Richard B. Riddik then I would have no time for a computer. So please, leave me my meager belongings. **

* * *

Redefining Darkness

Chapter 3  
Close Calls

"…" said; --…-- thought; … flashback; _dream-vision_

Syra woke to pain, groans, and darkness. The darkness scared her most.

--Where am I? Oh god, don't let it be the warehouse…--

The air was dry and burning hot.

--No water? Oh thank god.--

She tried to use her left arm, and it moved, if just barely.

--Probably broken, knowing my luck.--

Her right was okay, but sore enough to render it useless. The heavy weight above her wouldn't budge. A whimper came from the other side of the metal.

--Wait, thick, rounded metal? I'm stuck under a cryotube? Oh, right. The ship. Johns. The passengers, … Riddik. The ventilation space. We must've crashed. Great. Just great. Now what? I die an agonizingly slow death here, stuck under a cryotube?! God!--

The whimper got louder and a bit of weight eased off her arm as the hellhound's nose poked through a small hole. It squirmed and struggled but managed to get its back under one side of the cryotube, lifting it a couple inches or so. It turned its head away from her and growled, fairly loud. Footsteps approached and the cryotube lifted up. When she got the hellhound off her face, she found Riddik smirking down at her.

"So you made it. Let's go." He said, turning around. "Wait, Riddik. What about the others? Did anyone else survive?" Syra asked, praying the answer was yes. "…Yea. So, can you run?" "Run? … No way in hell." She grumbled, obviously peeved about it. Riddik looked out at the desert terrain, then turned back and picked her up. She started, but relaxed and didn't argue. He ran out into the light, Syra curled against his chest and the pup following behind.

---------------------------------------

"_Back again so soon." The woman was there again, sitting by a pyre of burning bodies. There seemed to be more around than before. "What did you mean before, I'll understand?" Syra demanded, wasting no time. "Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" "What surprise? And why are you being so secretive? Why am I even here? Who, what are you?" Syra cried incredulously. "More appropriate would be, what are you?" The woman replied calmly, slowly waving a torch. "What?" A man on horseback approached. "No time." "No!"_

_------------------------------------------------  
_

When Syra woke, she found herself against Riddik's chest as he walked through a sort of bone yard. A huge skeleton rose next to her and she gasped. Its skull was a diamond-shape, except for the two long pieces spread out on each side. Riddik chuckled at her and walked into the ribcage of another, bigger skeleton.

--Wait, why aren't there any shadows anywhere else? Oh, wow. Three suns. Never woulda guessed. Hmm. Anyway. Wonder what the hell kinda monsters these were… hey, no eyes. Weird. Maybe they lived in the dark? No, not on this planet, … Oh, who cares?--

Syra grunted and Riddik laid her down in a curved bone. He set the hellhound puppy in her lap, then sat beside her and began carving something.

"What's that?" Syra asked. "… A shiv." "Shiv, shiv. I've heard that before…" Syra contemplated this while stroking the puppy. Riddik examined her for a second. "What?" "Your arm. And leg. They need fixed." "Then fix 'em."

Riddik pulled her closer to him, so her leg was in his lap and she faced him. He noticed scars up and down her legs. He raised an eyebrow, and she glared at him as if to say, 'I dare you to ask.' He ripped his shirtsleeve off and used it to wrap her leg.

Then he pulled her closer, so she straddled his lap. She raised an eyebrow at him, mimicking his earlier expression. He grinned inwardly at her not-so-hidden sarcasm. He ripped off his other shirtsleeve and wrapped her arm. Then he pulled her even closer, one arm around her waist and the other moving her legs to wrap around him.

"What is it?" Syra whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold herself up as he stood. Riddik silenced her and walked to a hole in a skeleton, hiding them both inside, him above her. Syra met his gaze in silent question and he smirked, running his free hand lightly along her side. She shivered, and Riddik felt drawn to her. She felt his breath on her lips, and she shivered yet again, which only succeeded in pressing her closer to him.

Suddenly the puppy crawled in beside them and growled low. Johns came by, searching the holes with his gun, but he missed them. Riddik motioned for Syra to stay put, then jumped down behind a row of rib-like bones. The pup crawled onto Syra's stomach.

--What the hell was that about? If I didn't know better, I'd say Riddik almost, well, nah. We were supposed to be hiding, he was just making sure Johns didn't see him. Yea, that's exactly why he pressed himself closer to me. Yea. Oh, who am I kidding? Christ!--

Riddik was crouching down by the skeleton's ribcage again, eaves dropping on the woman on the other side, who was struggling with an air sac. Syra watched as Riddik raised his shiv, but he stopped when Johns approached the blonde.

"Drink?" Johns asked, handing her a dark glass bottle. "Probably shouldn't do this. It dehydrates you even more." The woman said, taking a swig.

--Okay, so this is that pilot, Fry. Was with Owens. Wonder what happened to him…--

"Yea, probably does." Johns laughed, taking back the bottle. "You know you could've stayed back at the ship. Probably should've. If we don't find water you know what happens." "I wanted to get away." Fry answered. "I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." Johns countered. "I think we should keep moving." Fry said evasively.

"What'd Owens mean, by not touchin the handle?" Fry stood in silence. "It's just between you and me, Caroline, I promise." "I'm not your captain. …During the landing when, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped… the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin, the passengers." Fry whispered, and Riddik completely lowered the shiv. "The docking pilot being…" Johns pried.

--Man, talk about ever insensitive. Heh. Idiot, he's headin for a good slap across the face. Ha!--

Fry just glared at Johns, unaware that Riddik was cutting a piece of her hair off and shoving it in his pocket.

--Wait, what the… okay… remember to keep hair away from Riddik.--

Riddik slipped away from his hiding place and came back towards Syra. He silently picked her up again and began yet another long hike through the dead wasteland. "Where to now?"

"The crash site. I think it's time we paid a visit." Riddik answered, a sarcastic smirk crossing his face.

* * *

**Well, thanks again to the reviewers. Hope ya'll enjoyed this third chapter. Fourth should be out soon.**


	4. Talent

**Many thanks to: **

**SheWhoIsLost, FluidDegree, starzstruck-1, Morgomir, Cyanide Wolf, Layla, Peyton F, and Phantom's Ace.****Especially starzstruck-1 and FluidDegree!  
But I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, here's the deal, look up at the top of your screen. See the little bar that says www.blahblahblah? Yea. This site is called FANFICTION. As in FICTION written by FANS. So, for the love of god, use your excessive money to buy some brain cells and leave my poor wretched fangirl-ism alone!  
(aka: the author is exhausted and snippy. please don't sue her.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4  
-Talent-

"…" said; --…-- thought; /…/ flashback; _dream-vision_

Syra had finally found strength in her legs and was walking on her own. She and Riddik were approaching the crash site, when he stopped her and motioned toward a dirty, scratched-up man stumbling toward the ship.

The man up in a lookout's perch came down and went into the wreckage, so Syra followed Riddik up onto the platform. He sat in the chair, and she sat on the arm beside him, the puppy at their feet.

The dirty man reached the wreckage and began speaking to the three survivors inside. The male Kyrainian, who Syra heard on the ship, shot him. Then he rushed over, trying to explain that he thought the man was Riddik.

Syra chuckled from above. "Wow, you just have to be on the same planet and people go all crazy, start shootin' each other. That's talent." She proclaimed sarcastically, leaning against Riddik. He smirked and raised a bottle of Wimpy-man's alcohol.

"Planet? That's insulting. I just need the same System for people to go suicidal." He joked, taking a large swig. "Oh, so sorry to injure your enormous ego." Syra teased, elbowing his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"You'll live if I attempt to nudge you lightly. God, didn't you learn to tolerate crap like that in school?" She mumbled.

--Wait, did he even go to school? Hmm…--

Riddik chuckled and took another swig, making Syra cringe. It was slight, but Riddik noticed it anyway. "What was that?" He demanded, setting the bottle down roughly on a table next to the chair. Syra looked down at the survivors scurrying around.

"I've, had some bad experiences with alcohol, alright? I just, I just don't like how it takes control of m… people." Riddik roughly turned her face to look him in the eyes. "It only takes control of the weak. Make yourself strong and control yourself. Just strong will." He whispered low, his words etching into her brain.

Suddenly he looked up, away from the camp. "What?" Syra asked, standing up. "Listen." "… I don't hear anything." "Just, dull the other senses, only listen." Syra struggled to block out the other senses, and finally heard something. "Footsteps. Still a ways from the camp."

Riddik stood and walked to the edge of the platform. "How many?" Syra went to stand beside him. "… Six." "How many adults?" Syra looked at him.

--What am I, psychic? How can I… Wait, there's different patterns…--

"Three are lighter, so I guess three kids, three adults." "Men?"

--What is this, 20 questions?--

"I … one walks lightly, taking measured steps. Two of them walk differently, slamming their feet to the ground, so, two men." "Good. Let's go." Riddik said, leading Syra and the hellhound off the platform and away from the camp, past many tall pillars of earth.

--What're these? Maybe those monster things made them…--

Syra tripped over a rock and almost fell.

--Okay, better pay attention to running.--

Riddik suddenly stopped and Syra ran into him, almost falling backwards. He cocked his head and listened to something, then looked at the ground beneath them. "Stay here. I'll be back." Riddik ordered, running back the way they came. "What… Riddik!" Syra started to follow, then thought better of it.

Gunshots and screams changed her mind and she dashed back towards the ship. She found Riddik on the ground being smacked by Johns with one of his many fun toys. Syra charged at Johns and tackled him to the ground, pounding harshly on his face.

One of the survivors, Fry she guessed, pulled Syra off Johns and set her down away from Riddik. "Well, well, Riddik. Even on the dead planets you can find yourself a whore." Johns mocked, standing and wiping off the dirt. Syra growled and swung her foot, knocking his feet from under him. Johns fell face-first into the dirt, making both Syra and Riddik smirk.

When Johns stood this time, no trace of a smile was on his face. He picked up his nightstick-like fun toy and thwacked both Syra and Riddik across the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"_So you've come again." The woman was now joined by a man at the fire. His hair was also in long matted dreads, tied back with a strip of leather-like material. His skin was dark, like his expression. "So this is the one you've spoken of…" he rasped, his voice deep and gravelly like Riddik's. " Who're you? What's going on? Why am I here? What do you people want?" Syra shouted, aggravated at her own confusion. "So many questions… and so loud…" The man muttered in bewilderment. The woman chuckled. Both leapt to their feet and stared in the same direction. "They're coming." She said. "Already here." He growled. Syra gazed in wonder at armor glinting in the sunlight as soldiers came to the peak of the hill. "You must go." The man ordered, leaving no room for objection. Syra nodded, then paused. "And you two?" They smirked. "We'll be fine. Now go." The woman assured her, picking up a long wooden staff as the man pulled out a blade. It resembled one of Riddik's shivs. Syra watched the image grow foggier, and felt dizzy._

* * *

**Many thanks to you wonderful reviewers. I love your feedback! I promise to have the next chapter out real soon, because you guys just rock that much.  
-Red**


	5. Monsters and Memories

**Many thanks to the wonderful reviewers!  
Here's your next chapter - same day 'cuz ya'll rock and make me want to write!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. Think about this. It's called 'fanfiction'. Fan - fiction. A fanatic's fictional story. I mean, c'mon.  
(yea, red's still being pissy. let her off the hook?)**

* * *

Chapter 5  
-Monsters and Memories-

"…" said; … thought; … flashback; _dream-vision_

Syra woke with a killer headache on a strange black pillow. She found her hands tied above her head and her feet cuffed together. Soon she realized her hard pillow was moving steadily up and down.

--What the… Yikes! Why am I laying on Riddik?!--

Syra's head lay on Riddik's chest and his goggles were gone.

--Let him be asleep, let him be asleep…--

"Bout time you woke up, kid. They already came and interrogated me, you're next."

--Crap, of course he's not asleep. Damn you, Johns, I will get you back for this…--

Riddik opened his eyes, making Syra shiver at the eerie silver. He noticed it and smirked. "What, my eyes scare you?" He teased.

--Scare me? Scare me? After spending a whole day with you, I don't think much can scare me anymore.--

"No, seeing my reflection in your eyes scares me. It reminds me of the memories I don't have." Syra's eyes started to water and a tear leaked down her face. She touched it, confused.

--Am I crying? Why am I crying? I guess I just feel… sad. Maybe I kind of remember, or at least my heart does… What the hell am I thinking?!--

Riddik looked at her strangely. If she didn't know better, she'd say he almost looked concerned. "Kid, you okay?" "Omigod, what'd you do to her?! I told Johns we shouldn't have tied you together!" Fry cut in, stopping Syra from answering Riddik. Fry came towards Syra and started to untie her. She was leading Syra towards a different pole when Johns walked in. "What the hell are you doing, Caroline?" he demanded, extremely pissed. "I told you we shouldn't have tied them together! He went and made her cry!" Fry defended, just as upset.

Syra rolled her eyes. "He didn't make me cry. I made me cry." Fry and Johns stared at her while Riddik chuckled under his breath. "What?" Johns asked, incredulous. "Riddik didn't make me cry. Not that he can't, but he didn't. I did. I just thought about the past and cried, alright? Problem solved, you can both relax now." Syra clarified, leaving both Fry and Johns speechless. Bored with their antics, Syra walked back to Riddik and sat between his legs. "Would you look at that, faithful as a dog." Johns taunted Syra, who again rolled her eyes. "Speaking of dogs…" Riddik whispered in her ear.

Syra's head shot up and she caught a glance of the hellhound puppy moving behind a piece of the wreckage.

--If they would just leave, we could get out of here. But how…--

Suddenly there was a crash above and a kid fell through a hole in the catwalk. "Ow! Sorry, I was just, well, you see, I kinda… sorry for listening in, again." the kid mumbled, hanging it's head.

--Yo, it's gender-blender! Cool. It looks like a guy… but there's an undertone in its voice that sounds like a girl… freak.--

Fry grabbed the kid by the wrist and pulled him/her/it out of the ship. Johns walked to the doorway and began talking to someone around the corner. Riddik shifted his legs so Syra was leaning back against his stomach. He began whispering in her ear. Johns noticed this with interest. "Just what the hell are you telling her Riddik? Getting her to let you go? I don't think so." Johns said, stalking over to the two and pulling Syra up to her feet. "What the hell?!" Syra shouted.

Johns wiped a piece of her hair off her face. "Riddik's busy, you're gonna come play with me for a while." He whispered in her ear. "Oh hell no!! Get off me you friggin perv!" Syra yelled, and Riddik leapt to his feet, held back by his cuffs. "Hmm, so Big Bad doesn't like to share, eh? We'll fix that, won't we girl?" "Get the hell off me!"

The hellhound leapt from behind its hiding spot and latched onto Johns' leg, pulling him to the ground. Syra ripped out of his arms and ran to Riddik, opening one of his cuffs. Riddik wrapped that arm around her, holding her to his side. Johns saw this and quickly lifted his gun, pointing it at Riddik, then Syra. Riddik growled and moved her so she was out of the line of fire.

Johns realized his position and tried to compromise. "Alright here's the deal, Riddik. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it." "For what? So I can go back to some shithole of a cell? Fuck you." "The truth is, is I'm tired of chasing you. And as long as your dog here stays out of the way…" Riddik looked back at Syra, who fumed but nodded, then turned back to Johns. "Are you sayin' you'd cut me loose?" "I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." "My recommendation, do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your ass when your back is turned. So ghost me mother fucker."

--Oh, so he can speak more than a sentence at a time. Wow. Crap, the others are coming.--

Syra nudged Riddik's shoulder and motioned towards the doorway. Riddik heard the footsteps and put his goggles on, keeping Syra at his side, one arm wrapped firmly around her. Syra called the hellhound to her and had it sitting at her feet when the others came in. Johns was starting to stand up. A tall black man in robes and a turban noticed the blood on Johns' leg. "What has happened here? Did the Riddik attack you, Mr. Johns?"

--Hey, it's the holy man! Those three must be his holy boys I heard before. There's gender-blender and Fry, Johns is over there, who're those two? Well, skinny dude doesn't look like he's ever done a days work, so I'm guessing he's wimpy-complainy man from before. So she must be the Kyrainian woman. Where's Kyrainian man? Hmm…--

The survivors were having a discussion. "So what do we do with her? She can't be left with Riddik, they'll flee." Wimpy man said, snapping Syra back to reality. "Paris, unless you want to keep her away from him, shut up." Johns snapped, making Paris become interested in the ground. "Why does she not stay with you, Mr. Johns?" Imam suggested. "Oh like hell! No way am I staying with that pervert!" Syra yelled, reaching for the shiv Riddik kept behind his back. Riddik stopped her hand, shaking his head. Syra pouted but obeyed. "She stays with me. Not like we got anywhere to run." Riddik spoke low, but everyone heard him. No one objected.

Syra opened the other cuff and Riddik led her outside. They sat on a piece of the wreckage in silence, Syra laying her head on Riddik's shoulder, nearly asleep. The survivors filed out of the ship a few minutes later, and Fry stopped by the two. "She asleep?" "I was almost." Syra answered for herself. "Oh, sorry. Well, we've all decided to find out what happened to Ziek, since you won't tell us." Fry explained, obviously a little nervous. "You all decided or Johns decided?" Syra questioned lackadaisically, not really expecting an answer.

--Ziek must be Kyrainian man. Wonder what went down…--

Johns came over, focused on Fry. "You ready?" "Not really." "Good. Because you're not going. Someone else is." Johns said, leaving it open. "Wait, going where?" Syra asked. "In the hole, of course. Time to find out what happened to Ziek, unless Riddik wants to tell us…" "I already told you that whatever got him was in that hole long before we got here. And anyone that goes in that fing hole isn't coming back." Riddik mumbled, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Hmm. That's interesting, because she's the one going in." Johns said smugly, pointing directly at Syra. "What?! Why me?! There's no way I'm going in there!" Syra yelled.

Riddik stood quickly, pulling Syra to him. "Make her." He growled threateningly low. "What did you say?" Johns demanded. "I said, make her. You want her, come get her." Riddik challenged. Johns smirked. Riddik moved Syra behind himself, taking the shiv she slid into his hand. Johns swung his gun around his back, the strap tight across his chest. Then he moved towards Riddik, who stiffened, muscles tense and ready to fight. Holy man leapt between the combatants, holding them apart. "Come now, we have lost so many already, no one else need die. Will you go of your own free will, girl? For Shazza to find closure?" "Agh, this sucks. Yea, I'll go. But not for Shazza. I go to clear mine and Riddik's names, nothing else." Syra clarified, stepping forward.

Riddik stopped her, pulling her close and whispering into her ear, "Sweet spot, fourth lumbar down, left of the spine, abdominal aorta. …Never go quietly." He slipped his shiv into her hand, backing up. She walked backwards towards the group of survivors around the hole. She turned around and stepped into the pit surrounding the hole. She kneeled down and peered into the pitch black, then started as a flashlight thudded beside her. She looked up to see gender-blender smiling. "Jack, get away from there."

--Jack, huh? Yea, he's alright.--

Syra crawled in slowly seeing only blood on the walls. As she went farther, the ceiling got higher. Soon she could stand. Something rushed past her back, and she whipped around. A tail flew past the hole she had entered through. Syra looked up and saw the tall columns of dirt.

--Ha! I was right! The monsters did make them. Oh shit, I was right!--

More of the things were rushing past her, on almost every side. She found a mound raised toward a column and ran towards it, but fell. Her black windbreaker was caught on a monster's claw, and the thing pulled her closer, making Syra scream.

Outside, Riddik heard Syra's scream and tried to dive into the hole, but Johns stopped him. "We need you for later." Riddik growled and stared anxiously at the hole.

Back inside, Riddik's shiv dug into Syra's palm and she flipped it in her hand so the blade faced out, dropping the flashlight.

--…Never go quietly. Not quietly, eh? Fine. Loud exit it is.--

Syra smiled wildly, then roared and lashed at the thing's throat. It made a gurgling noise and backed away, stepping into the light from the columns. Its skin started to boil up and smoke. Syra used the opportunity to slice at its stomach multiple times, roaring again with each strike. The sound was primal, almost animal, and the survivors above were shocked. Riddik smirked, knowing she had understood. Syra finally aimed for the "sweet spot", and the thing didn't move again. Syra ripped off her jacket, ready to fight again, but the others stood still, apparently not interested. Syra turned towards the hole and dashed toward the light, not wanting to test the monsters' patience.

--I remember! The training, the weapons, my parents; they were warriors, died proud. Those years of darkness… I remember, I remember.--

Syra burst out of the hole, covered in the monster's blue blood, and immediately found Riddik. She stormed toward him, shoving the shiv into his hands. "Needs sharpened. And the blade's a half gram too heavy on the blunt side. Fix it." She growled, walking past him. He smirked and removed a small round pebble from a perfectly carved hole in said area. Riddik then turned and followed Syra, tossing the pebble over his shoulder and chuckling lightly. The others stared after the strange pair.

* * *

**Woohoo! Finally, some real action! I'm sorry if the OC is starting to seem unrealistic, but don't worry, she has her flaws. And Riddik is definitely still ten times more badass. She just needed to be a little less child-like for a bit. Criticize it all you want, I'll actually listen. But I'm writing this story for ME. So ha. Flamers are only good for laughs!  
-Red**


End file.
